The basic function of the wheel has remained unchanged for centuries. Wheels are generally designed to propel a device in a direction dictated by the direction of the rotation of the wheel. Generally, a smooth, regular and even surface is required for the proper function and smooth running of the wheel.
Many prior attempts have been made (see prior art) to improve the wheels ability to overcome common obstacles such as stairs, curves, and rugged terrain. The most common approach has been to arrange multiple wheels in a circular fashion. All of the wheels are able to rotate around a common centre, when the wheel encounters a regularly shaped obstacle. All these wheels are rotating in the same plain. Although the prior art serves the basic function of allowing the wheel to mount a curve or ascend stairs the action is a hit, stop and then roll kind of movement. Essentially the wheel hits the obstacle and stops before the next wheel can be rotated around to make contact with the next elevation. This is not a smooth transfer from wheel to wheel. This approach also limits the size of the wheels as multiple wheels are needed. Therefore, what is required is a wheel design which permits the wheel to overcome obstructions in an entirely different way.